It All Started With Waffles
by BlueBully
Summary: Teenage girls and pesky pups know how to keep Wolverine on his toes. FF/M, Slight M/F and */M Tickle Fic


**X-men Evolution-verse**

 **FF/M, Slight M/F and */M Tickle Fic**

"Mr. Waffles! Mr. Waffles, come back! Where are you?!" Kitty shouted as she and Rogue searched after their newly adopted pet. The 3 month old pit bull puppy dashed down the hall of the mansion, enjoying the chase before skidding to a stop in the next room.

His ears quickly picked up the sound of light snoring before spotting Wolverine asleep in an armchair; his body positioned sideways with his legs hanging over the arm of the chair, his arms crossed over his chest and his stetson pulled down over his eyes.

The puppy happily scampered over to him to investigate this new scent of cigars and whiskey, putting his paws up on the chair cushion to sniff at the sleeping man. Maybe if he could get him to wake up he would play with him!

He gave a few licks to his arm before Logan grunted in his sleep and rolled over slightly to move out of reach. When he found that he couldn't get to him anymore he dropped back down onto the floor, quickly discovering the gruff instructor's discarded boots sitting beside the chair.

He experimentally nipped at one before it fell over and he sniffed at the inside, getting an overwhelming smell of leather and the man's natural musk.

He pulled away and found the same smell emanating from nearby so he followed his nose, which led him right to where Logan's bare feet were dangling off the chair. Delighted to find another way to get the mutant's attention Mr. Waffles rushed forward to deliver playful licks to Wolverine's toes.

Logan's feet immediately began twitching about as a sound rumbled inside his chest, but the pup just kept licking away at whichever foot was in reach. In his sleep Logan was too uncoordinated to figure out which way to move to stop the sensations so he was stuck in this sort of limbo.

Soft chuckles bubbled out of Logan's throat as he would flex his toes away from the little tongue only to curl them back in as it licked along the bottoms of his feet.

"Hehehe, hey c'mon, love. Thaahaat tickles," he giggled in his sleep; the pleasant dream he'd been having of the company of an attractive woman had now turned into one of her teasingly running a feather all over his apparently ticklish soles and toes.

By this time, Kitty and Rogue had caught up to the puppy as they ran into the room to find what he was up to. They tried not to laugh as they watched the scene before them; Logan grinning and giggling in his sleep, swinging his feet about while the puppy ran around to keep up with his small tongue lapping eagerly at them.

Though it wasn't much longer after that before Logan finally woke up.

"Wha...hehehehe...What's goin' on?" He chuckled and groggily pulled his feet up to rest on the armrest before tipping his hat back off of his eyes.

"Mr. Waffles!" Kitty playfully scolded the puppy as she dashed over to pick up the dog, who seemed satisfied that he'd managed to wake Logan up.

"Ya lil' rascal! Don't yah eva scare us like that again," Rogue cooed and lovingly scratched behind the puppy's ears as he gave a happy yip. As Wolverine laid eyes on the dog and could feel that the bottoms of his feet were a little wet he was able to put it all together. This 'Mr. Waffles' was the reason his nap had been interrupted.

"Ya wanna control that mutt o' yers?" Logan grumbled before dropping his feet back over the arm of the chair to stretch back out.

"Mr. Logan, he's, like, just a puppy, you know?! He was just trying to play with you. He didn't know you were ticklish. Wait...you're ticklish?" Kitty smiled, cradling the small dog in her arms as she and Rogue eyed Wolverine with amusement. Logan lifted a brow and glared back.

"I'm not. The lil' pipsqueak was just botherin' me s'all," he muttered, shifting in the chair a little and placing his hands back on his stomach.

"Suuuure," Rogue laughed, ruffling the puppy's brown colored fur as it strained to reach up and lick at Kitty's chin. Logan just growled and tried to change the subject.

"The heck's with that crazy name ya gave 'im? Kinda sissy if ya ask me."

"Well it's pretty simple...he loves waffles," Kitty giggled as Logan rolled his eyes a little.

"Can't get more obvious than that. Well how 'bout ya take "Mr. Pancakes" outta here an' lemme get a lil' more peace an' quiet?"

"Not pancakes, Logan! It's Mr. Waffles!" Rogue looked offended that he'd gotten it wrong, especially since she was pretty sure he had done it on purpose.

"Yeah, and besides I was, like, looking for you anyways. You have to go with me for another one of those groovy driving lessons," Kitty smiled, putting the puppy down as Logan just gave her a blank stare.

"Darlin', I think I'd rather be back with the Weapon X program then get in a car with you behind the wheel ever again," he said with a smirk as Rogue covered her mouth to hide her laugh. Kitty pouted and put her hands on her hips as she glared at him.

"Hey! I'm not that bad! C'mon, just go with me. It'll be fun!" Logan lifted a brow and gave her a look.

"Gettin' stabbed in the gut is fun. Gettin' stranded in the middle o' the desert is fun. Uncloggin' Hank's fur outta the shower drain is fun. Gettin' in a car with you drivin'...that's just insane." After that Rogue just couldn't stop herself from laughing; one of the few who was on par with Logan's sense of humor.

Kitty was not amused though and just scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you going to come with me or not?" Logan shook his head, relaxing into the chair and pulling his hat back over his eyes.

"No thank you." Kitty frowned, trying a different approach.

"Please?"

"Nope." She tried putting on the puppy dog eyes and pouting her lip even though she knew he couldn't see. He had to know she was doing it.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Uh..." Kitty looked hopeful for a second.

"No. An' I ain't changin' my mind." She frowned again, remaining silent for a moment before breaking into a mischievous smile.

"Fine, you've left me no choice. I'll just have to tickle you then."

"Yeah, I guess you'll...wait, what?" Before he knew it Kitty had let out a war cry and leapt into the air to land right onto his stomach, knocking the wind out of him a little and effectively pinning his hands beneath her.

She quickly turned and snatched his hat off his head, placing it on her own before reaching down to dig her small fingers into his ribs.

"Tickle tickle tickle!" Kitty teased as Rogue egged her on, seemingly back on her side again.

"Just give up, Logan. Ah think you're more ticklish than yah let on," Rogue grinned as Logan began to squirm underneath her friend, trying to hold back on the laughter.

"Urrrrgh...I told ya I'm not t...ticklish! Get offa me...hahahalf pint!" A few chuckles got by him as he cursed himself and attempted to regain control of his laughter, but once the teen wriggled her fingers up into his armpits it was all over.

He busted into roaring laughter and started squirming like crazy as he tried to pull his hands free.

"Hahahaahaahaahaahaahaahaa! Don't! Dohohohon't!"

"Only if you admit that you're ticklish and agree to take me on that driving lesson," Kitty declared as Mr. Waffles barked and ran around in circles with excitement from all the commotion the two were making.

A second later she felt Logan's hands slip free and quickly latch onto her sides, making her stop her torture from the surprise.

"Keep dreamin', half pint," Logan gave an evil smirk as he began mercilessly tickling her ribs, causing her to squeal with giggles and try to guard her sides with her arms.

"Eeeek! Noooo! Mr. Loooogan! Heeheehehhe! Please! I wahahas just kihihihidding!"

"Well see where that gets ya? Now yer in trouble," Logan just kept grinning as he held her in place and lightly squeezed around her waist, resulting in more ear-piercing shrieks from the young woman.

These girls were some of the very few who could get him to let down his guard and just be playful like this and in a way it made them feel special. At least they found that they could get away with more around him than others.

Kitty thrashed about so much that she sent his stetson flying off of her head to the floor.

"Rogue! Hehehelp meeheeheeheee!" Kitty pleaded to her friend who just shook her head.

"And end up like yah? Whaddya think Ah am, stupid? No thanks," Rogue chuckled as she stayed far enough away out of reach.

"C'moooon! Heeheeheeheee! Just...juhuhust get his feeheeheeet!" Logan's eyes widened. This was not good.

"Don't ya dare!" With Kitty being on top of him he couldn't do much to protect his feet, and if he stopped tickling her then she might come after him again.

He had to think fast because Rogue was already moving towards him and going by the smirk on her face it wasn't going to be good. He stopped tickling Kitty, but kept his hands near in case he needed to retaliate quick.

"Wait wait, hold on!" He didn't want to do this, but if he didn't want them to see him really lose it by tickling his feet then he had to.

"If I admit it...will ya not...ya know?" He looked up hopefully at the striped-haired teen as she just grinned really big, knowing she was holding all the cards.

"Ah'll think about it." Guess that was as good an answer as he was going to get. Logan paused as he considered it for a moment longer before sighing loudly and giving in.

"Alright. I am," he mumbled under his breath.

"You are...what...?" Kitty encouraged with a few teasing prods to his side, making him twitch and finally growl out his confession.

"Ticklish. I'm really ticklish, alright?" Logan rolled his eyes and pulled his hands back from their position near Kitty's ribs.

"How ticklish, didja say? Ah think we oughta find out." Evil grins appeared on the girls faces and Logan instantly felt a sense of dread. He'd been double-crossed.

Before he could blink Kitty's hands were already squeezing up and down his sides while Rogue had dashed over to run gloved fingers along the bottoms of his feet. After having admitted his weakness there was no use in trying to hold it back now.

Logan exploded into hysterics as he desperately tried to keep himself from thrashing too hard or kicking too much. He'd never forgive himself if he accidentally hurt one of them, though he found that he could hardly control himself in this situation.

No one had dared to tickle him before and now he could see why. Big, bad Wolverine absolutely couldn't stand being tickled.

"Baahahahahah! Waaahaahaaaait! Ya...Ya sahahahahaid ya wooooouldn't!"

"Ah said Ah would think about it. Besides, yah really should laugh more," Rogue teased as she tickled underneath his toes, making him howl with uncontrollable laughter.

Logan hadn't felt this helpless in a long time. After minutes of making an attempt to tickle Kitty back or at least grab her hands to stop her he'd given up. The little squirt had been ready for him this time and was using her phasing powers to avoid his hands.

There was just nothing he could do to defend himself that didn't involve causing bodily harm. He was clutching his arms tightly against his sides and across his body, but Kitty was again using her phasing power to get through his arms and vigorously tickle his stomach and ribs.

"Staahahahaaap! Ehehenough with the tihihihicklin'!" Wolverine pleaded to their deaf ears as he squirmed in the awkward position that he was in in the chair. The girls were totally getting a kick out of this.

Out on the battlefield Logan was usually the first to run in to take the brunt of the attack and throughout that he would hardly even flinch. At the end of it all he'd be left bloody and bruised with some possible broken bones thrown in and still he'd shrug it off.

But now seeing their adopted father-figure, the toughest man they knew, squirming and laughing and begging not to be tickled had them re-thinking what they knew about him.

They knew he had his soft spots for certain people, especially all the students. He always tried to keep it subtle, but he had his ways of showing that he cared even if he still did it with a scowl.

Smiling was something they rarely saw from him other than when there was malicious intent behind it. Him actually laughing though, that never happened and they weren't keen for it to end so soon. It was going to be a minute before mercy even crossed their minds.

Of course Logan wasn't planning on waiting that long. He never asked anyone for assistance so he was sure that it was going to come as quite a shock, but he didn't know what else to do. Through his mind he shouted his pleas for help to his oldest and dearest friend.

"Chuck! He...Help me!" It didn't take long to get a response.

"Logan?! Are you alright? What's going on?!"

"Hahahahaha! They're kihihillin' me!"

"Who is?! And why are you laughing about it?!"

"Rogue an' Kihihitty! Ohohohahaahaahaa! Make 'em stohahahooop!" By this point curiosity had gotten the better of the Professor and he peeked into Logan's consciousness, unable to contain his smile as he saw exactly what was going on.

"...Ticklish much, Logan?"

"Shuhuhut up! Just doooo sohohomethin'!"

"Of course, I'll just...oh, what's that, Hank? You require some assistance in the lab? Yes yes, I'll be right down. Sorry, Logan. You know, priorities and all. Besides, you're a big boy. I'm sure you can handle this yourself. Good luck, my friend."

"Chuuuuuuuuck!" But that was the last he heard from him.

Logan couldn't believe the Professor had left him hanging like this, especially after he had swallowed his pride and asked the man to come to his aid. That was a grudge that he wasn't going to be letting go of anytime soon.

He wasn't able to dwell on that for too long though; unable to ignore this ruthless torture that was being inflicted upon him.

Rogue had managed to secure his legs so that he couldn't kick around, making the tickles on his feet constant and he flipped out so much that he nearly bucked Kitty off of him. Ironically, using some of the training that he himself had taught them she managed to keep her balance on top of him and didn't lose her tickling grip.

By this point he'd laughed himself to tears and was hardly putting up that much of a fight anymore. Kitty was working away at the sensitive areas above his hips and getting him to giggle embarrassingly between his deep laughs. He couldn't be sure if he was blushing underneath his bright red cheeks, but he wouldn't be surprised.

He wasn't used to anyone seeing him in this state, especially his young apprentices though they were the ones that had put him in this situation, and he couldn't help but feel humbled. They definitely had got the best of him.

"P...Pleeheeheease...no mooooore! Hahahahahahahahaa! Thihihis...This is embahaha...embarrassin'!"

"Are you begging for mercy?" Kitty looked down at him with surprise showing through her smile, but kept tickling under his arms as he wriggled and twisted before nodding.

"Yes! Fine! Whahahatever! Juhust stoohahahooop!"

"Say yah give up...," Rogue threw in with a cheeky grin, scratching teasingly into his hyperticklish arches and guaranteeing his surrender.

"I give up I give up! Jeezus! Baaahahahhahaha!"

"What do yah think, Kitty? Should we stop?"

"Hmmm, I'm not sure. I kinda think he likes being tickled."

"FER CRYIN' OUT LOUD...!"

"Ok ok, we were just teasing," Kitty giggled as she quickly slid off of him before he could catch his breath and retaliate. Logan panted like crazy as Rogue released her hold on his legs and stood up, immediately walking over to Kitty to high five her.

"We got Wolverine to beg for mercy! How many people can say that?" Logan just glanced over at them through his teary eyes and growled weakly.

"That was...messed up."

"Haha, well we were still gonna tickle you. We just wanted to, like, hear you say that you were ticklish," Kitty and Rogue laughed as Logan finally got his breath back and wiped at his eyes.

"Tell no one, ya got it?"

"Ah don't know, hey, maybe Sabretooth would find it interestin'," Rogue teased, giving him a wink and just receiving a sober look back from Logan.

"Not funny, kid. He's sick enough to actually try it."

"Well it would be better than him cutting you up, right?" Kitty smiled optimistically as Logan's expression didn't change.

"No. It wouldnt." Both the girls just laughed.

"Aww, you spoilsport. So...since you're in such a good mood now, how about that driving lesson?" Kitty tried again with her request, finally succeeding in getting Logan to smirk.

"Hey, I agreed to admit I'm ticklish. Not risk my life again." Kitty just laughed with a nod and admitted defeat.

"Ok ok, fine. I guess I'll, like, just go find Scott and ask him, I'm sure he'll be happy to help," she turned and yelled over her shoulder, "Watch Mr. Waffles for us, will you? Ok thanks!" He'd gotten so caught up in their roughhousing that Logan had forgotten about that little pest.

"But I..."

"Bye Logan! Keep smiling!" Rogue yelled over her shoulder as the two teens quickly ran out of the room.

The feral man grunted before looking down as he heard Mr. Waffles making some play growling noises and found the puppy gnawing on his discarded stetson.

Wolverine growled and reached down to snatch his hat away, but the small dog wasn't about to let it go and held on with all its strength. However not weighing very much Logan was easily able to pick him up off the floor by his hat as the puppy dangled from it.

He got the puppy to finally release it as he plopped down onto his chest and just looked back at Logan, panting happily. Logan glared at him as he fiddled with a small hole that had been chewed into his hat before placing it back on his head.

"Damn mutt," he growled at the puppy, who simply gave a bark and leapt forward to enthusiastically lick his face. Logan flinched and held the canine away, but was taken aback a little as he looked into its big puppy eyes. The damn thing was actually pretty cute and he felt his heart soften.

"Great. I'm suckered by cutesy animals now," he sighed with a small smile tugging at his lips as he gently scratched the pup behind the ears, "Just don't get used to it."

Mr. Waffles contentedly leaned his head into Logan's hand before making an attempt to lick his fingers and face again. Logan strained his neck to keep his face out of reach, but just gave the puppy access to shower his neck and chin with his little wet kisses.

He started to laugh, finding he was also ticklish in that area as he giggled in an unmanly fashion and tried to fend the relentless puppy off.

"Heheheeheehehe! Alright alright! I guess I like ya too!" Seeming satisfied with that Mr. Waffles turned back and found himself a spot on Logan's stomach before plopping down and yawning.

"Hey, don't get comfortable now. I ain't tired no more an' don't plan on sittin' here much longer." But the puppy wasn't even paying any more attention to him as he snuggled down against Wolverine's warm body. Logan just sighed again and rubbed the little furry form on top of him.

"Alright, fine. But if anyone tries ticklin' me again then yer gone. Got it?" Tiny snores were his answer as the small pit bull had already fallen asleep.

"Hmph, no way in hell I'm callin' ya 'Mr. Waffles' either. We need to figure out a new name fer ya. Somethin' tells me I'm gonna be the one stuck with takin' care o' ya anyways," he lightly stroked the dog's little head with a few fingers, "Lets see...yer hairy an' annoyin' an' just a general pain in my side so...how about Victor?" The puppy growled in his sleep, seemingly hearing that as Logan chuckled.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want that name either. That's a name fer the lowest of the low. Ya know yer kinda small...must've been the runt in yer litter. I can relate to that," he paused in thought after he said that before breaking into a smile.

"Runt. I'm gonna call ya Runt from now on. Whaddya think about that?" The puppy's ears perked up and his tail began thumping against Logan's stomach as he wagged it in his sleep. Logan took that as a sign of approval and grinned as he carefully placed his stetson over the sleeping puppy so he wouldn't be disturbed.

"Alright, Runt. It's settled. Yer one of us now. Like it or not yer officially an X-men." A small yip from under the hat told him that Runt was going to be just fine with that.

 **Just a little something (ok, a kinda big something) I wrote in my spare time. I actually kept Logan's mouth clean in this one. You could probably give this story a PG rating. XD**

 **Tough men and cute animals are one of my favorites! They just make me *squee*! Course I had to make the pup a pit bull 'cause you know I love them. Just adopted my second one earlier this year. :) And Logan's father/daughter relationship with Kitty and Rogue is always adorable in my eyes.**

 **Hope you enjoy this cute little tickle story! ^_^**


End file.
